Owners of recreational vehicles (RVs), such as travel trailers and motor homes, often cover their RV when not in use to protect the RV from the elements. Such covers are often substantially fitted to the RV. In addition, such RVs are often sizable, making the covers bulky and difficult to remove and deploy. Thus, such covers can be made of thin and light weight material to reduce bulk. Furthermore, RVs can have accessories or utilities that can protrude from the roof and sides thereof, such as air-conditions (AC) units, satellite dishes, storage containers, awning and awning support and storage structure, supplemental storage containers, etc. Such accessories can provide obstacles to removing a covering from the RV. Often multiple people, some on ladders, are required to cover the RV with the cover, and to remove the cover from the RV. Care is usually required to ensure that the cover does not catch and rip on one of the accessories. Working from a ladder can also present safety issues in addition to frustration.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.